Just a little Blood
by ravenwolf01329
Summary: The can't let the master die... My first story on here! Mild slash implied!


**Hi everyone, this is my first story on . **

**I don't own any of the characters, just the plot...**

**WARNING: HINT OF SLASH if you don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

Just A Little Blood

The doctor sprinted down the hallways of the valiant, the masters broken body clutched to his chest. "Stay with me, come on stay with me damn it!" Tears flowed down the doctors face and onto the masters chest. He opened his eyes and blearily regarded the doctor. "Why theta?" He used the doctors name, for the first time in so long, "what's the point?" He whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. At that moment the doctor arrived at the tardis. He flung open the doors and rushed inside. Since jack had destroyed the paradox machine the tardis had recovered.

He carefully placed the master on the floor in one of the many corridors in the tardis before running back to lock the doors. What he was about to do was one of the most well kept secrets of the time lords. It would not be good if anyone walked in on him. He made his way back to the master and sat down next to him. Once again the masters eyes opened and he suspiciously watched the doctor undo his top. "What, what are you doing?" He weakly asked as the doctor supported him against his chest." Koschei, I am not letting you go! I, i need you" the doctor sobbed, "I am not letting you die on me. You don't have a choice on this!" He gently supported the masters head and turned it into his neck. He could feel the masters breath on his neck. "Theta, why would you do this for me?" The master sounded curious and confused. "Because I care about you koschei, someone should always have". The doctor confessed.

The master smiled and said "Finally, theta, I've always wanted you too."

As he said that the doctor felt the master bite down on his neck, he gently relaxed against the tardis wall. The master seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. He could feel his mind link with the master slowly opening again, just like it had done when they were at the academy over 900 years ago. His vision went fuzzy suddenly and he felt the master moan into his neck. "Are you done yet?" He murmured to the master. "No" the master grumbled before biting again. The doctor chuckled and closed his eyes, savouring the closeness he had with koschei once again. A while later he felt the master release his hold on the doctors neck. He wound quickly healed and the master sat back. "Better?" The doctor asked, smiling at his friend who had been lost to him. "Hmmmmmm" the master mused. He could feel their open link and feelings of relief and happiness radiating from the doctor. He smiled, his first proper smile in so long. "Hey theta, you know what?" He chuckled, "the drums are gone" he began to laugh saying over and over again "they're gone, they're gone."

The doctor felt more relieved than ever. Maybe, just maybe it would be like it was. "Koschei " he murmured gaining the masters full attention, " you'll need to stay with me, you know, you'll have to feed from me quite often for a while, just until your bodys healed." He stopped and watched the master for any untoward reactions. Nothing, his face was blank. Then a radiant smile lit up the masters features,"you mean I can stay? That I'm wanted?" The doctor nodded, and was eloped in a crushing hug by the master.

2 weeks later

"KOSCHEI" the doctor shouted. "Where are you?" He was in the main control room of the tardis, he had just finished some repairs to his beloved ship. The low tramp of footsteps announced the masters arrival. "Sorry theta, I didn't hear you." The master grinned, since the doctor had rescued him their relationship had advanced in leaps and bounds. The fact that the master still needed to feed five or six times a day seemed to help that. The doctor sat on one of the chairs around the console and twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Jack, Sarah Jane smith, Luke, Ben and rani are coming over in 10 minutes. Are you sure your ready?" The doctor sounded concerned, worried for the master. Koschei walked round to him and sat down, pulling the doctor into a hug,"I'm ready as ill ever be. Just one thing though," he paused unsure of how to say it, "how do we explain my feeding from you like a vampire?" The doctor chuckled. "I'll explain if you like. They'll accept it more readily from me." The master sighed, relieved. They went to one of the tardis' kitchens and made some lunch. Just as the master was laying the table, a knock on the down made him jump. He listened as the doctors footsteps faded then voices as their guests came in. "So how is the master doing?" A female voice, it must be Sarah Jane smith or this Rani the doctor told him about. "He's doing great, the drums have finally gone and he's happy, not quite healed though, but we're working on that" the doctors voice drifted through the door and gave the master strength. He straightened up and walked through the door. Everyone was gathered in the console room of the tardis. 3 children Luke, Ben and Rani presumably watched him while jack and Sarah Jane smiled in his direction. He nervously smiled back, unsure if jack had forgiven him for what had happened on the valiant. The doctor walked over to him and guided him over. He shook hands with everyone and listened to their chatter. "Master" Luke said, "how are you enjoying life with the doctor?"

"I'm learning more every day and the doctors helped me a lot." He grinned, "the drums are finally gone!" He exclaimed excitedly. Sarah Jane and jack congratulated him while Luke and the others looked confused.

The doctor had left to check on their roast a few minutes ago, the master was now feeling more comfortable with the others and decided to bring them though to a living room. Jack and Sarah Jane took an easy chair each while the kids shared the sofa.

The doctor came back in and sat down next to the master. he held his hand and took a deep breath. "Now, I'll need you to be as open minded as possible. This is difficult to explain and even we don't know the whole of it. You know the master was shot?" Nods from the others, "well to save him I did something that only time lords can do. Now, the arton energy in a time lords blood is what charges the regeneration process. If for example, a time lord is injured and cannot regenerate another time lord can let him, uh, drink his blood..." The doctor trailed off. Looking at the others, jack and Sarah Jane looked shocked while Luke and rani seemed to accept it. Ben however exploded, closely followed by jack. "HOW COULD YOU? HE'S AN EVIL SADISTIC BASTARD WHO NEARLY DESTROYED THE PLANET! WHY DID YOU LET HIM?" Jack was on his feet screaming at the doctor while glaring at the master. The doctor shrunk back, into the masters side. Jacks eyes bugged and his face changed from furious to incredulous. "Oh, so that's not all, is it doctor? The cats out of the bag." Sarah Jane, Luke, Ben and rani looked confused. Then jack cracked up, he had tears of mirth streaming down his face. Abruptly he spun and walk out of the room. A moment later the front door of the tardis slammed.

The doctor straightened up and looked at Sarah, her eyes were closed and she looked thoughtful. "So, master, you feed from the doctor to repair your body and stop you from dying?" Luke's curious voice filled the room. "Yes, that is essentially what happens, there is some other science and psychological stuff in there that we decided not to go into." He held up a hand as Luke opened his mouth to interrupt. "There is a reason the doctor has never mentioned this before, it was and still is, one of the greatest time lord secrets. Can you please not tell anyone?" The masters voice sounded almost desperate. It was a shock to all of them, the master they were used to was a maniac who killed for fun. One by one they swore to protect their secret. Sarah Jane asked them what they would do next. The doctor shrugged and said "at the moment I'm working on the tardis and helping the master, after that I don't know. Might go somewhere warm and have a holiday." The master smiled at this and chuckled. "What?" The doctor questioned,

"Nothing it just seems that whenever you mean to go on holiday you seem to end up somewhere dangerous." The Master smiled.


End file.
